Hangover
by Kit Anipott
Summary: Jacob doesn't know how to tell Paul he imprinted on him. Based on my Youtube video; Hangover. Slash


Jacob looked down at his shaking hand holding his phone. He swallowed nervously while watching the phone like he was waiting for it to say something.

He was drunk. Drunk but very alone. He tried to find out if his decision to call Paul was a stupid drunk decision, or just a stupid decision.

He opened his contact list, scrolling through it. He pressed down slowly, so he could feel his heart beat harder with every name he scrolled through until he reached the P.

They say true love hurts, well this could really kill him.

He pushed the ring button, and pressed his teeth together as he knew somewhere, maybe in Paul's bedroom, his phone was now ringing.

"Don't answer," Jacob whispered, but didn't hang up. "Don't answer… Don't…"

"Yeah?"

Jacob stopped breathing as he heard Paul's voice. He opened his mouth to speak, but his heart had jumped up in his throat and he ended up with the phone pressed against his forehead. He clenched his eyes shut.

"Jake?"

Jacob opened his eyes. Paul had his number! He knew Jacob was the one who was calling! Shit…

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…

"Jake is there something wrong?" Paul asked, and Jacob almost smiled a little as he heard the worry in Paul's voice. "I can hear you breathing, man! Are you dying or something?" Jacob didn't answer, just sat there listening the voice of his soul mate. "Ok, if you don't answer, I'm gonna take this as a call for help and call the ambulance, OK?"

Jacob groaned in his mind.

"Paul?" he said and acted surprised. "Oh, sorry. I fell asleep on my phone, must have pushed some random buttons," he lied.

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence. "Ok, whatever. Bye, Jake," Paul mumbled.

"Goodbye," Jacob said, but Paul hung up before he even reached the D.

Jacob groaned and laid down on the bed. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed into them once before he sighed.

"I'm so… God, I'm so stupid!"

Sam growled as he saw the wolves that had gathered to the meeting.

No Jacob. As usual.

He phased to human, and watched as the others did the same and pulled on whatever clothes they had with them. He looked at Quil and Embry.

"Where's Jacob?" he asked. They looked at each other before both of them shrugged. Sam sighed, disappointed. Jacob was the beta, why couldn't he just show up, or call Sam to tell him why couldn't or wouldn't come at least?

Well, Sam had to get the meeting done anyway.

"There is a leech here," he said bluntly. Yeah, he just wanted to get this meeting over with.

"What?" Embry said worried.

"Why?" asked Jared.

"It's been coming and going between Fork and La Push. Don't you guys pay attention to the news? Two girls have been killed the last week," Sam informed them with a stern face.

"Oh…" Jared seemed to remember something now. "I saw something about two girls disappearing on the news yesterday. But you know… I just thought they got raped and dumped in the river like normal people disappear."

All the other stared shocked at him.

"Jared, that's horrible!" Leah said disgusted. Jared shrugged. Sam rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure what Jared used to watch of movies and programs, but he had to check up on it later.

"The point is," Sam began, and the others turned their attention to him. "Keep an eye open. Not just on your patrols, but every time you have the chance, you phase and check the area, OK?"

They all groaned, but nodded anyway.

"Just super," Sam heard Leah mumble to herself. "Like I don't spend enough time hearing about Sam's Emily-sick thoughts."

"It's not that bad," Quil said to Embry. "We can just run around a little. Have fun, right?"

"Is it often things like that happen?" Seth asked Jared, probably referring to Jared's earlier comment.

"Stupid leeches. Like I haven't got enough to think about already." That was Paul, talking with himself before he phased. The others also phased, ready to get home.

Sam phased last, and instantly his head was filled with their thoughts.

_I should have done my homework already._

_I miss Jake. He never comes out anymore._

_Will I ever get used to being a wolf?_

_What if Emily never was born?_

_What if he knows?_

_God, why did I say that?_

_Maybe I will die alone._

_They are so stupid!_

_I will never rob a bank, ever!_

_He actually used to be in love with me._

_I have to go talk to him!_

_I just wanna go to bed…_

Sam ignored them all.

"_Can someone check on Jake? Embry? Quil?" _he asked.

"_I can!" _Paul suddenly yelled mentally, drowning the sound of Embry and Quil's reply.

"_Um.., Ok, good." _

_He's Jacobs friend also, so why not? He just isn't the type of guy to care why Jacob is at home sulking. Probably over Bella. Maybe he's just planning to get Jake out by kicking him out of his house._

"_Yeah, I can still hear everything you think about me, Sam." _Paul thought and rolled his wolf eyes. _"I will be gentle. I __**can **__be a caring person too, you know."_

Some of the wolves sniggered, but Paul ignored them and started running towards Jacob's house. The others thought their goodbyes and ran home to themselves.

Jacob woke, feeling somebody poke his forehead none too gently.

"What?" he groaned annoyed without opening his eyes.

"Get the fuck out of bed!"

Jacob felt his heart beat faster when he recognized Paul's voice.

Oh God, had he found out? Was he here to laugh Jacob in the face, or beat the shit out of him?

And if Paul were here to beat Jacob up, Jacob would have to lie down and just do nothing about it. Paul could do anything he wanted with him. That was how an imprint worked.

Jacob opened his eyes carefully, scared of how Paul would look back at him. Jacob frowned confused. Paul looked worried. Was Paul worried over Jacob? Did he care?

Jacob felt his heart flutter over the thought.

"What the hell is going on with you, Jake?" Paul asked. Jacob found himself staring at Paul's lips. They looked good when they formed his name.

Jacob groaned and sat up with his hand to his head.

"I…" he hesitated. "I can't go out. You don't understand, Paul. You never will. I'm sorry, please just let me be. Please, please."

Jacob could see the surprise in Paul's eyes.

Was this Jacob begging? Jacob pleading? Jacob on the verge of crying?

Paul nodded.

"Ok," he said, and Jacob was surprised to hear it. Why was Paul being so nice to him? Was this all some twisted illusion? "But what will I tell Sam? He's tired of you not showing up, Jake."

"Don't make this your problem, Paul," Jacob answered. "Just tell Sam I refuse."

Paul sighed.

"Ok… But you should know, there is a vampire feeding around here. That's what the meeting was about."

Jacob frowned. A leech? Here? For what? And was Jacob really going to stay in bed when there was a vampire running around?

"Goodbye, Paul," Jacob mumbled, turned away and lied down. His heart ached as he heard Paul walk away and close the door behind him.

Jacob let a lonely tear fall before he closed his eyes and forced his mind to keep calm.

Paul could never know.

Jacob was woken again later. The sun had gone down and it was dark outside.

Jacob sat up as he heard what had woken him. A bark from outside his window. He looked out, and saw a wolf stand right outside in the dark.

The wolf changed, and Leah was standing at it's place. She waved at Jacob, signaling that she wanted her pack mate to come out.

Jacob bit his lip, but opened the window and climbed out anyway. Of course he could see Leah, as long as he didn't have to phase.

Leah stood with her arms crossed, a sour expression on her face.

"What?" Jacob asked. His voice was hoarse.

"You are going to patrol with me, Jake," she said sternly. "And don't you dare say no!" she barked when Jacob opened his mouth to protest. "You have a duty, Jacob, and if you really are so freaking afraid to phase, you can patrol in you human form."

Jacob stood unsure of what to do. She was right. He had a duty as a wolf. Protect. But to go around in the forest at night in human form?

Jacob swallowed nervously.

"Ok," he whispered. Leah rolled her eyes before she phased back to wolf. Jacob followed her into the woods.

Paul was in the front seat of Sam's car, listening to the bickering of Quil, Embry and Jared in the backseats. Sam was driving with his eyes on the road, and ears closed.

They had been at a club until now. It was pretty late and they drank a bit, but not enough to really affect them. Wolves and all.

Paul was so tired, he almost fell asleep right there in the car.

They reached Sam's house, and all of them got out.

"Shouldn't someone of us be on patrol now?" Jared asked.

"Leah is on patrol," Sam said. "And Jacob should be on patrol. But I guess he's not." The alpha sent a quick glance towards Paul.

Paul didn't give a shit right now. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

They all looked up at each other when a loud howl filled the air. Leah was in danger!

Jacob and Leah had patrolled in silence, (Of course, it's not like they could communicate,) when Leah clearly had noticed something. She put her nose in the air and sniffed before she growled.

But before she could do more than that, a vampire suddenly jumped up from behind and had his arms around her.

Leah howled, whined and growled.

Jacob gasped.

He had to help her! Had to save her!

He gritted his teeth together before he closed his eyes and heard the ripping sound as fur exploded out of him.

He could hear the others at once. Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared and Quil were on their way. And the first thing he thought loudly was;

_I can't let them know I imprinted on Paul._

And there… The secret was out. Jacob had no more than a second to listen to the shocked silence of the other wolves before he jumped on the vampire that was wrestling with Leah.

Paul froze as he heard Jacob's loud thoughts. His first instinct was to laugh, cause it was after all a bit funny to think out loud just what he didn't want to think out loud. And then he felt a bit embarrassed as he felt Sam's eyes on him. And then a pang of worry and fear shot through him as they reached Leah, Jacob and the vampire, just to see Jacob fall to the ground and phase because of the pain.

Sam and Jared were at the vampire at once, ripping his head and arms of. Paul phased with Embry, Quil and Leah before he ran to Jacob who lay on the ground, breathing heavily in pain.

"Jacob!" Embry called out. Paul himself was too afraid to speak. He sat down beside Jacob and tried to think of something to do.

"Quil!" Sam called out and got Quils attention. "Get Carlisle!"

Quil hesitated only for a second before he phased to wolf and ran towards the Cullen mansion.

"It'll be OK, Jake," Paul whispered as he saw Jacob's eyes shut slowly. "You'll be OK."

Jacob was flying. Flying or swimming, he wasn't sure. Maybe he was floating. Floating through the air with closed eyes and an open mind. He saw a bright light. Fingers brushed against his forehead, brushed through his hair. He felt hands around his waist, dragging him down and away from the light. He opened his eyes. He stood in front of Sam's house. The arms around him were Sam's. He felt a strong urge to move, but found that he couldn't. He looked up and saw the pack. Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul. He gasped as he saw himself stand beside Bella, facing the bare-chested males.

Paul's lips were moving, but Jacob couldn't hear him. Paul reached forward with a hand and pushed Jacob playfully, Jacob looked back, annoyed.

Jacob looked up at Sam, and saw that the alpha was fading. The hold on Jacob loosened, and when Jacob looked towards the others, Paul stood there alone, facing him. His face was serious. His eyes were flaming, his lips tight.

Jacob took a step back, but Paul walked towards him. With every step Paul took, his face turned softer until he stood with his face inches away from Jacob, worry upon his face.

"Jacob," he simply said and Jacob frowned. He opened his mouth, but closed it as he didn't know what to say. "You OK?" Paul asked with his own frown on his perfect face. Jacob nodded. Paul smiled. "Carlisle is gonna fix you now, Jake. Think you can handle it?"

But Jacob didn't understand what Paul meant. Paul face became unfocused and Jacob's frown got deeper.

"Paul?" he whimpered. "Paul, stay. Please!"

Jacob's eyes got wide as an angel appeared in his vision. The angel hade white skin and blonde hear, his eyes golden. Jacob stared in to those warm eyes until he felt calmness washing over him. And when he was fully relaxed, he suddenly felt a sting of pain and with a scream everything got black.

When Jacob opened his eyes, he felt numbness in his whole body, and he was covered in sweat. His throat was sore, like he had been crying for hours.

His vision was blurry, but he could still recognize the person that sat in front of him. If not by looks, then by the way his wolf felt happy when Jacob met Paul's eyes. They showed disappointment.

Jacob blinked slowly in dread. So this was Paul's reaction to Jacob imprinting on him. No yelling, no laughter, just crushing disappointment. He turned his head away and stared into the wall. He heard Paul growl behind him.

"Don't you dare, Jacob," he said harshly. "Don't you dare think I look at you with disgust. Don't you dare believe I will laugh at you, mock you or hit you for something you can't control." Jacob turned to look at Paul with surprise. Paul didn't look happy. "Don't you dare think so lowly of me, Jake. I may be a hothead, but I would never, ever hate anyone in this pack because of who they love! I don't care that you love a guy! I don't care he is a wolf!" Jacob swallowed nervous as he listened, and he watched as Paul's face softened. "And I am happy it is me."

Jacob blinked. Once. Twice.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

Paul licked his lips nervously and frowned. "Jacob I… You know… This is so weird, and so not me…"

"He loves you Jake! He imprinted on you too! Even before you phased for the first time!" a voice yelled happy at them from the other side of the closed door to Jacob's bedroom. Jacob recognized it as Seth.

"You should have told me the truth, Jake!" he heard Embry yell.

"Yeah, think how many days you two have spent being unhappy, bro!" Quil said.

Paul laughed, and Jacob was thrilled to see his face redden a bit. Was that Paul blushing? He turned to Jacob and tried to keep his face serious, but ended up smiling sweetly when he said;

"You should have told me from the beginning. **I **should have told **you **from the beginning. So many mornings I've had a hangover because of you."

THE END

So, this was my oneshot based on my youtube video; Hangover.

If you were wondering about the wolves thought's, I have sorted them out for you;

QUIL;

_I should have done my homework already._

_But DAMN it's so freaking boring! I don't need to know about all the freaking wars that have been going on in the past. Haven't people learnt to let go of their pasts, huh?_

_Though, the bad grades make me worry._

_I don't wanna end up without a job. Because then I won't get a house. And I'll live on the street. And who wanna be with a guy that lives on the street?_

_Maybe I will die alone._

EMBRY;

_I miss Jake. He never comes out anymore._

_The others may think it's because of Bella, but I know Jacobs in love with Paul too._

_I'm his best friend, I know my Jacob._

_But Paul won't tell and Jacob won't tell._

_They are so stupid!_

SETH;

_Will I ever get used to being a wolf?_

_I mean, I've read books about werewolves, and they were always nothing but fantasy creatures. And they're always on the bad side, while we are good. Though, I guess were not actually werewolves. We are shape shifters. The protectors of our people!_

_But I wonder, could I use this shape to do evil? I mean, I could probably run into a store in my wolf form, pick up some candy, and run out again._

_No one will care that I stole candy, they will only focus on the fact that a huge wolf took it!_

_Maybe I even could rob a bank! I could get so freaking rich! _

_Wait, what?_

_I will never rob a bank, ever! _

LEAH;

_What if Emily never was born?_

_Then Sam wouldn't have a soul mate, and we could've got married like we planned to. It's weird being so angry at him, but love him so much at the same time. Even though he broke my heart when he left me, doesn't mean I just stopped loving him._

_But I wish I would._

_Sam, the alpha; happily married to Emily. The only calm and collected one of us. How could I ever be good enough? But…_

_He actually used to be in love with me._

PAUL;

_What if he knows?_

_What if that's why he's staying inside, refusing to talk to us? Because he doesn't wanna be with me. Maybe I disgust him. Or even worse; scare him. I know there are people who is afraid of me._

_Or maybe he doesn't know._

_Maybe he needs to know! Maybe it's the only way to get him out of his misery. And I shouldn't care whenever he will hate me or not if I tell him, I got to tell him anyway! I can't hold it in anymore. Never shall Paul Lahote be ashamed of himself! Jacob can kiss my ass if he doesn't like me imprinting on him! Literally!_

_I have to go talk to him!_

JARED;

_God, why did I say that?_

"_Got raped and dumped in the lake like normal people,"?_

_That's horrible! Stuff like that ruin families! And I talk about it like it's just a joke?_

_Ugh, I always go over the line. Sometimes I feel that the others have had enough of me. I mean, would Sam and Paul even hang out with me if it weren't for me being wolf? Doubt it._

_I just wanna go to bed…_


End file.
